Karaoke Night at Hogwarts
by Randwick
Summary: Karaoke Night at Hogwarts, first time ever! Let the students (and teachers, ghosts and pets) show ya what they got!
1. Asereje Las Ketchup

Karaoke Night at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to him. I do own the plot. And the song belongs to the 3  
  
Summary: I know there are lot's of songfic's but this one is diff. so please read! Promise it'll be good.  
  
*  
  
Lockhart: Hello and welcome to Karaoke Night at Hogwarts! This is a very rare time i must say so please make sure your songs make sense and have no bad words- Ron: Oh shut up and get on with it! Lockhart: Right.....First up, here's Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!  
  
the audience goes quiet, the trio climb on stage and there's a loud clap  
  
Ron: Hello everyone! Me, Harry and Hermione are gonna sing Asereje and dance to it too! *audience groans*  
  
*music goes on....*  
  
"Friday night it's party time,feeling ready looking fine,  
  
viene diego rumbeando,  
  
with the magic in his eyes  
  
checking every girl in sight,  
  
grooving like he does the mambo  
  
he's the man alli en la disco,  
  
playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
he's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
and the dj that he knows well,  
  
on the spot always around twelve,  
  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
  
y la baila and he dances y la canta aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi many think its brujeria,  
  
how he comes and disappears,  
  
every move will hypnotize you,  
  
some will call it chuleria,  
  
others say that its the real,  
  
rastafari afrogitano he's the man alli en la disco,  
  
playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
he's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
and the dj that he knows well,  
  
on the spot always around twelve,  
  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
  
y la baila and he dances y la canta aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi......... Lockhart: Wasn't that excellent? *silence* Um, well, thank you for the lovely song and dance! *the three smile sheepishly and walk off* 


	2. Sorry Blue

Karaoke Night at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the other and this song belongs to the band Blue who sang it  
  
*  
  
Lockhart: Okay everyone, here's another song! Here's Draco!  
  
*Slytherin's clap*  
  
Draco: Look. This isn't one of my normal songs but here it is anyway, this song is dedicated to a girl i really like but i just can't say it to her face so this song will just do. I'm going to sing 'Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word'  
  
"What have I got to do to make you love me  
  
What have I got to do to make you care  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
  
And I wake to find that you're not there  
  
What do I do to make you want me  
  
What have I got to do to be heard  
  
What do I say when it's all over  
  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word It's sad, so sad  
  
It's a sad, sad situation  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
Why can't we talk it over  
  
Oh it seems to me  
  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word What do I do to make you love me  
  
What have I got to do to be heard  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
  
What have I got to do  
  
What have I got to do  
  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word....." *audience claps* Lockhart: *sniffle* Wasn't that beautiful? I hope that special someone thinks differently about Draco now, after that beautiful song. Well done! *claps* 


	3. Teenage Dirtbag Wheatus

Night at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the others, song belongs to the band Wheatus.  
  
*  
  
Lockhart: Cool Cho! And guess what? Here is Neville Longbottom singing a song! Can you believe it?! Neville: Um, hi. Um, i'm going to sing Teenage Dirtbag so um, please don't throw anything at me!  
  
"Her name is Noel, I have a dream about her, She rings my bell, I got gym class in half an hour; Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks, but she doesn't know who I am; And she doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Chorus  
  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me. Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Her boyfriend's a dick; He brings a gun to school and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth; He lives on my block; He drives an IROC; But he doesn't know who I am and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Chorus  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
Man I feel like mold; It's prom night and I am lonely; Lo and behold, she's walking over to me; This must be fake; my lip starts to shake; How does she know who I am; and why does she give a damn about . . .  
  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby; Come with me Friday, don't say maybe, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag; No, she doesn't know what she's missing." *Neville finishes. Everyone stares at him amazed, what an amazing voice!* *Everyone claps so loud and yells well done adn great voice man, he blushes* Lockhart: Well Neville, you sure have a talent for singing! Neville: I do? Gosh. 


	4. Dilemma Nelly & Kelly

Karaoke Night at Hogwarts  
  
Dosclaimer: Same old, song belongs to Nelly and Kelly who sang it  
  
*  
  
Lockhart: Ok, here's Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey! *audience laugh* Ginny: Hello everyone! As you know, me and Colin are going to be singing. Well, we'll be singing... Colin: Dilemma! *clap clap*  
  
*music starts* Ginny: I love you and i, need you Nelly i, love you, i do neeeeed you but  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
Colin: I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
  
she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen  
  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man  
  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
  
I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me) Ginny: No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you I see a lot and you look and I never say a word  
  
I know how niggaz start actin trippin out here about they girls  
  
And there's no way-ayy-hey, Nelly gon' fight over  
  
no day-hey-ame.. as you can see  
  
But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor  
  
The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater  
  
Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh..  
  
And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it  
  
But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave him  
  
But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
  
I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said Ginny: No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you Sing it for me K Ginny: I.. love you, and I.. need you  
  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl)  
  
And it's more than you'll.. ever know  
  
But.. it's fo'sho  
  
You can always count on my love  
  
Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh.. Colin: East coast, I know you shakin right  
  
Down South, I know you bouncin right  
  
West coast, I know you walkom right, cause  
  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me) Ginny: No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you Colin: East coast, I know you shakin right  
  
Down South, I know you bouncin right  
  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
  
Midwest, I see you swing it right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
East coast, you still shakin right  
  
Down South, I see you bouncin right  
  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)..... Lockhart: Great! Fantastic! Wasn't that great? *audience whistles and claps, ginny and colin bow and blush* 


	5. GirlTalk TLC

Karaoke Night at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Same, same. This song belongs to TLC who sang it.  
  
*  
  
Lockhart: Wow, aren't our student's creative? Anyways, here's Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil! *audience clap, Padma laughs* Lavender: Hi student's of Hogwarts, me and the others are singing Girl Talk. So, enjoy!  
  
"You see I had this brother who was mad at me  
  
Cuz I told my home girl that he wasn't packin'  
  
Told the truth so I really don't give a damn  
  
That I spilled the beans on his little short stem man (oh)  
  
Some of y'all be foolin' us  
  
Big feet big hands just plain big  
  
The sex ain't worth a damn  
  
We women wanna know these things  
  
If y'all got the bat but not the swang Put in work  
  
If you don't want the girl to talk  
  
And you don't want your feelings hurt  
  
Put in work  
  
Cause if you don't  
  
That girl's just gon' go spreadin' the word Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Listen y'all need to know this  
  
That we'll straight up go tell your business  
  
So if you're gonna come you better come with it  
  
If you ain't swingin' just put your tongue in it (oh)  
  
Some of y'all be killin me  
  
Thinkin' you got powers like Austin  
  
But you're more like Mini-Me  
  
And when you finally get your blood flowin'  
  
It be lookin' like a pinky with a glove on it Put in work  
  
If you don't want the girl to talk  
  
And you don't want your feelings hurt  
  
Put in work  
  
Cause if you don't  
  
That girl's just gon' go spreadin' the word Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' What up papi  
  
You think you got game?  
  
(Well holla at me)  
  
I know you're feelin' like my sexual tame  
  
Can make ya happy  
  
You'll remember me  
  
Left Eye - TLC  
  
You got to lick it before you stick it  
  
And that's just me  
  
I be killin' 'em with the Gucci fits and kicks  
  
And you be hurtin' my ears with them lines so swift  
  
You get a new approach  
  
You're game's a joke  
  
Co-signin' from the sidelines tryin' to poke  
  
I'm bigger than that  
  
You're small talk face the fact  
  
You wanna rock the boat a little  
  
Well earn your pass  
  
And it's the last call for alcohol  
  
Meet at the bar  
  
Me and my girls doin' it big  
  
We pop stars (yeah) Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'" Lockhart: Thank you three lovely girls *the two glare at lockhart* Well, look's like there's some nibbles and drinks over there to your right, we'll be having a break in the mean time! *audience rush to have food and drinks* 


End file.
